


Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s03e10 Christmas Spirit, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Buck had asked Athena to buy mistletoe for the Christmas party it had mostly been a joke. But now that he has it in his hands and Eddie in his sights, it's taken on a different meaning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 417





	Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> You can't give me Buck with mistletoe in his hand and expect me to let that go. It's just not happening. There are needs that must be met.

The mistletoe had been a joke. A casual suggestion he gave to Athena. One that he hadn't needed to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes at. 

And yet, there it is, hanging innocently above Hen's head. It's easy to pull it down and kiss her cheek. It's worth it to see the way she laughs as she pushes him away. 

"Save that for someone else," she tells him. Her tone is teasing, but the look she gives him is full of meaning. Especially when her eyes move to where Eddie is standing with Christopher before meeting his again. "Isn't that why you wanted it here in the first place?"

"What? No. Of course not. That's not…" Buck's stammering stops at the unimpressed look on Hen's face. He sighs. "Okay. Maybe a little. But that was before we got here and…"

"What?"

"Well it became a little more real," Buck says. "He's my best friend. We're in a good place. I don't want to screw that up if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Buck, he keeps looking at you," Hen says. "And that mistletoe. He's crazy about you. Now go get your man."

Hen shoves him lightly towards Eddie. Buck laughs and walks towards him, the mistletoe still hanging in his hand. 

Eddie looks towards him and their eyes meet. Buck's steps falter for a moment before he collects himself. He switches the mistletoe to his other hand so he can ruffle Christopher's hair. "I'll be right back."

He hears Eddie's voice saying something, too low for Buck to hear the words, then the sound of footsteps behind him. 

"Where are you running off to?" Eddie asks him. 

Buck stops and turns to face him. He leans back against the railing and grins. "Somewhere more private."

As private as they can get here. They're out of view, at least.

Eddie steps closer. "Is there a reason you wanted privacy, Buck?"

Buck takes a deep breath and raises the mistletoe above his head. "Maybe I'm just waiting for my kiss."

Eddie laughs and shakes his head, but he still steps closer, and closer, until their chests are pressed together. Buck can feel each breath Eddie takes and it makes his own breathing become more difficult. 

In fact, he might stop breathing for a moment as Eddie leans in. His lips press against his cheek, lingering there, before be pulls back. 

Buck's hands move to his hips, stopping him from going too far. "I think you can do better than that." 

Eddie smirks, "Yeah?"

Buck nods, "Yeah."

Eddie kisses him, soft at first, but gathering in intensity the longer it goes on. Time holds no meaning anymore. All Buck knows is that when he pulls back it doesn't feel like long enough.

"I could do better than that too," Eddie tells him. "But our families are out there, and I'm not about to traumatize children."

"Yeah we should probably avoid that," Buck says. "I already traumatized enough kids this Christmas."

Eddie laughs, "Ah yes, the Santa thing. I guess I should thank you for not ruining that for Christopher."

"I wasn't trying to break their hearts on purpose," Buck says. "You know how I get when I'm nervous. Serious foot in mouth disease."

"Yes well lucky for you, you're adorable," Eddie says. When Buck grins, he laughs. "Case in point."

"So you think I'm adorable?" Buck says. "What else do you think of me?"

It's meant to be teasing, but Eddie's face grows serious. "I think you're amazing, and brave, and selfless. I don't think you get near enough credit or appreciation for that, and I know sometimes I'm the one not showing you how much you matter. And I'm sorry."

"Eddie you don't have to…"

"Just… listen," Eddie says. "I'm not the best with all this, so just let me get it out there, alright?" 

He waits for Buck to nod before continuing. "You're important to me, and to Christopher. He loves you so much, and I… do too. Sometimes that terrifies me. But then I see you with him. I see how much you love him and I know this is right. I know that this whole thing was your idea, and a lot of it probably had to do with Christopher. So thank you."

Buck's pretty sure he's crying now. How could he not be after that speech? He brings his hand up to Eddie's cheek and smiles. "You don't have to thank me. I just wanted you to be able to spend Christmas with your son. Especially after seeing how bummed he was. I get the work obligation thing, but that doesn't mean you two still can't be together. Which as much as I'm enjoying this, you should probably get back out there before we get a call."

"We."

"What?"

" _We_ should get out there," Eddie tells him. "You're family, Buck. Christopher wants you with us, and so do I."

Buck smiles and kisses him softly, "There's no place I'd rather be."

When they walk out holding hands, Christopher it's the first one to notice. He grins and claps his hands, which draws the attention of the others. 

Hen spots their joined hands and winks. "I see the mistletoe worked."

"That it did," Buck says. He grins at Eddie who grins back. 

"Thank God for that," Athena says. "I didn't hunt down that plant for nothing. They were almost sold out."

"You were part of this?" Bobby asks.

"Buck asked for it," Athena says. "Boy deserved something to go right for him."

"Looks like it did," Chimney says. 

"And if it's about time," Maddie teases. "If I had to listen to one more conversation about how amazing Eddie and Christopher are…"

"You would have been happy because it's true," Buck finishes, only a little bit embarrassed. 

She smiles and pats his cheek on her way by, "I am happy for you. All of you."

"Thanks Mads."

Buck settles down into the chair next to where Eddie and Christopher are sitting. Christopher has his new firetruck in his lap. He smiles at Buck and shifts closer until he's between Buck and Eddie. 

Eddie's arm comes to rest around Buck's shoulders, and Buck smiles, contentment settling over him as he looks around the room at the smiling faces, his family. This is definitely going to be a Christmas he never forgets.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to anyone that takes the time to read/kudos/comment. It makes my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
